


My Lover, My Life

by BrokenSoulsIDevour



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSoulsIDevour/pseuds/BrokenSoulsIDevour
Summary: It was once said that Zeref didn't have a heart. The legendary black wizard didn't know compassion, or love. But what most people don't know, what most people refuse to even think about, is the fact that Zeref is exactly like this, simply because his heart had been stolen from him.





	My Lover, My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story.
> 
> Warning: This story contains boy x boy smut scenes, if you don't like it, please don't read this.  
> This story also contains lame, and vaguely described fight scenes, as well as one, small spoiler. Actually, I'm not even sure it is a spoiler. 
> 
> But! Nonetheless, you have been warned.  
> Please excuse any grammar mistakes I may have made, I try to find all of them, but I sometimes miss.

 

It was once said that Zeref didn't have a heart. The legendary black wizard didn't know compassion, or love. He had no regard for human feelings, he was a monster in the eyes of the younger wizards. He is over four hundred years old, how could he not be a monster?

But what most people don't know, what most people refuse to even think about, is the fact that Zeref is exactly like this, simply because his heart had been stolen from him. Not his literal heart, but his lover. The one person more important to him than the world, was taken from him, and he didn't know where to find them.

And so, he wandered around the world, searching for the one he loved, but never found them. He later began to worry that he'd forget their face, the sound of their voice, their smile. The feel of their soft, tan skin underneath his fingertips.

He was afraid he'd forget everything about them, such as the feel of their lips, their touch. At first, he was able to grasp onto these memories with an iron grip, never once allowing them to slip away. And then he met her.

Mavis Vermilion. She was bright, and beautiful, and filled the void left behind by his stolen heart. At first, she was a worthy distraction, but then his feelings for her changed, and became more real. She wasn't afraid of him, never was, and probably never will be.

The memories he shared with her threatened to shove away the one's he shared with his heart. And he contemplated which he would rather keep, and which he should allow to slip away. Mavis was there, alive and well, with him, by his side. His heart wasn't.

But, did he really want to give up the memories he had of his heart? They were precious to him, meant everything to him, but so did she. Should he rather give her up and live with only the memories that he'll probably never get to relive again, or should he let go of his heart, and live with someone he could touch, kiss, feel?

He chose to let go of his heart. He never would see them again, touch them again, kiss them. He forgot nearly everything about them. The softness of their skin, the feeling of their lips on his, the sound of their voice. But he never forgot their face. He simply refused to let that go.

However after a hundred or so more years, not even the memories he shared with Mavis was snough to fill the void. And with him forgetting these simple things, that void only grew. Not even finding Natsu again filled it.

He never did stop searching for them, he couldn't bring himself to. And so, he often found himself reminiscing about the things he could remember, like when they met, their first kiss, their first time making love, and all the little things in between.

They met in a forest, about three years after Natsu and the other dragon slayers were sent through the eclipse gate four hundred years into the future. He was wandering aimlessly, slightly irritated that he had to wait four hundred years to be able to start his plan.

The forest was mostly quiet, until he could hear people shouting, dogs barking. He moved to leave, not feeling like dealing with people, until he walked smack into someone. The person cursed, falling to the ground.

Zeref was, for the lack of a better word, dumbfounded. How do you literally run into someone in the woods? The person grumbled, sitting up. Zeref found himself staring at a teenage boy, blond hair tangled and matted.

There were whisker like scars on his cheeks, skin a little tan, though had a pale tinge to it, as though he was sick. The blond had his eyes clenched shut as he rubbed the back of his head, until he opened them. Eyes as blue as the sky, or perhaps as blue as the clearest ocean, he didn't know which he should compare them to, peered at him curiously.

Zeref almost instantly found himself feeling entranced by that innocent gaze, until the shouting and barking got louder, ruining the moment. The blond glanced in the direction he assumed the people were coming from. Clearly panicked, the blond rushed to his feet, glancing around frantically.

Zeref observed him a moment longer before simply turning and walking away. The blond looked at his back curiously, he could feel the blond's gaze burning into his neck, before he followed after him.

Zeref had sighed, wanting to chase the blond away, but knew it was futile when he was so panicked. So, Zeref lead him away, allowing his magic to leak out and cover the blond's. He assumed the people chacing the blond had hounds that were especially trained in following magic, instead of scent.

One's scent could easily be lost, but they couldn't just cover their magic. Zeref made the conclusion that researchers were after the blond, them being the only ones that had hounds like that. Unless you would count a few hunters, but those were rare. Zeref's magic was dark and potent, it would send the hounds running the opposite direction.

The blond followed after him for a few hours, glancing around his surroundings. That was until Zeref stopped walking. Again, the blond walked straight into his back, but luckily didn't fall over. He took a few steps back as Zeref turned around to face him.

"Those people are no longer chasing after you," he stated.  
The blond kept staring at him.  
"You can leave now, it's safe," he said, hoping the blond would just leave.  
"I don't have anywhere else to go," the blond answered, shrinking in on himself.

He sighed. "Neither do I. You're not safe with me," he said, feeling a little exasperated.  
"I'm a whole lot safer with you than those jerks! Besides, us stow aways got to stick together, ya know?" The blond said with a smile.

Zeref could feel himself being drawn in by that smile. It was getting increasingly more difficult to chace the blond away.  
"Tell me, what's your name?" He questioned.  
"Naruto Uzumaki! And yours?" He spoke enthusiastically, those bright eyes burning with curiosity.

"Zeref," he offered, feeling reluctant.  
The blond pulled a strange face. "Zeref? That's a weird name, isn't it?" He asked.  
Zeref could feel his brow twitch in annoyance. "Yes well, Naruto isn't exactly much better, now is it?" He turned and walked away.

The sound of frantic footsteps behind him made him realize that the blond was still following him.   
He turned sharply. "Would you stop following me? I don't need you following after me like a lost dog. Now go away, I don't want you near me!" He yelled, his frustration getting the better of him.

Naruto flinched at that, seeming genuinely hurt by his outburst. His eyes saddened as he turned his gaze to the forest floor. Zeref sighed, not knowing what to do, he simply walked away. The blond didn't follow at first, and he tried to ignore the slight ache in his chest at that.

He was a few feet away when he heard footsteps jogging up behind him. He glanced over his shoulder. The blond was still keeping his gaze to the ground, still saddened. Zeref frowned a little at that, slowing his footsteps. The blond muttered a quiet apology as he bumped into Zeref's back.

He said nothing back, just started walking again. Every time he noticed the blond lagging behind, he would slow down and come to an eventual stop. The blond would walk straight into his back, pull away and apologize, cheeks getting more and more flushed the more it happened.

Zeref did this for hours, his smile getting more wide and true each time the blond blushed. He could feel himself calm down, all traces of irration and annoyance gone from him. Naruto seemed to make a game from it after a while, but he didn't mind.

The blond would see how long it took Zeref to notice he was lagging behind.  Once he did notice and slow down, the blond would slow down as well, and gently press into the other's back, half heartedly trying to make it seem as though he had bumped into him.

The blond would at times press his face into Zeref's shoulder blade, taking a few seconds to just enjoy the touch before he would pull away and apologize. After a while, he just stopped apologizing.

Naruto kept following him for days, the two barely talking, until one night, Zeref decided to question him. Naruto used to be an orphan living on the streets of a town he couldn't remember the name of. One night, he was approached by a man in a lab coat.

The man offered him a warm place to sleep with food, in return, the blond would be his test subject. Naruto was suspicious, and so he denied the offer. The man had glared down at him, and then nodded to someone behind him.

He was kidnapped, taken to a facility somewhere in the woods. At first, they kept him in a damp, dark and cold cell, where they would starve him, occasionally coming down to make the same offer. With no other way to provide for himself, he eventually agreed.

The experiments were often long and painful, sometimes effecting him for days after, but at least he got a warm bed and hot meals. They even let him wander around. There were other kids his age that he was allowed to play with.

Aside from the mostly painful experiments, it wasn't all that bad. As he got older, some of the researchers would look at him strangely, often times brushing their hands on places he thought weren't appropriate. On his seventeenth birthday, the head researcher revealed to him what they were experimenting on him for.

They were experimenting on ways to expand magic power, and make it more potent. The researcher had stated that they were trying to create an equel that could easily defeat Acnologia. They would not only have to have copious amounts of magic power, but also fast healing. The researcher had said that Naruto was the most successful test subject they had thus far.

Later on, though, they brought in a new researcher, who seemed a little unstable. The man loved to hurt his patients, especially Naruto. He had said that he was interested in how much pain everyone could endure. He later cornered Naruro in the lab, drugged him and dragged him off to his room.

Naruto may have been dazed, but he knew exactly what was happening when the man started to take off his pants. The man had seemed rushed, hands frantically working at his own clothing, and pulling out his erect member.

Thanks to his fast healing, the blond was able to regain his coherence and control of his magic. Freaked, he managed to violently shove the man away from him before he could touch him further, grab his pants, and make a run for it. He quickly put his pants back on before he glanced around frantically.

Naruto then stated that that was when he could sense Zeref. He didn't know why, but just sensing him made him feel calm and safe. And so, he somehow managed to break out, driven by the desire to not only get away from the man who almost raped him, but to just be with Zeref.

He had just been running around blindly, looking back frequently. And that's when he literally bumped into Zeref. Zeref had been disgusted and disturbed. He had to restrain himself from going back to that facility and killing the man that dared touch the blond in that way.

That was how they met. Zeref would never have the power to stop the smile that stretched over his lips whenever he thought of that particular memory. Each memory would make him smile, well, except the one that made him so aroused that he could barely restrain from touching himself.

But enough about that for now, that comes later. Anyway, after that, the blond still followed him everywhere, except, his presence was more welcome. The two would walk side by side, no real destination in mind, Naruto talking about some thing or another, it was peaceful, really.

At night, the blond would lay down, and slowly inch closer and closer towards him, until he was pressed up against Zeref's side, noze nuzzled against his hip. Zeref rarely layed down, often sitting up with his back pressed against a tree with the blond laying aginst him.

Naruto would move around at night, and eventually end up with his head in Zeref's lap. He would watch the blond sleep for a long while, before running his fingers through the soft blond hair. Zeref soon found himself so attached to the blond, that he couldn't even bare the thought of being without him.

Zeref was not oblivious to his own feelings. He knew these feelings were romantic, bordering on love. What he didn't know, was how Naruto felt. He hated that uncertainty. It filled him with anxiety, made him tremble in fear that he'd lose the blond.

But those fears were unnecessary. The day it happened, Naruto was unusually quiet as they walked, frowning down at the path they were walking on. Zeref could easily sense the tension rising between them, when suddenly the blond stopped walking altogether.

Confused, he stopped too, turning to face the blond. Naruto frowned down at his feet.  
"Zeref?" He asked suddenly, looking up at him.  
"Yes-?" He was cut off as Naruto stepped forward, cupped both his cheeks with his hands, and pressed his lips to his own.

Zeref had been shocked, eyes wide. It was a brief kiss, ending far too soon for his liking. The blond pulled back, hands falling to his sides as he looked back down, cheeks burning in a dark blush. Zeref could feel his own cheeks burning slightly.

He took a deep breath and stepped forward, Naruto looking up at the movement. Zeref was quite a bit taller than the blond, so he ducked his head slightly, cupping the blond's cheeks and tilting his head back as he connected their lips once more.

It was soft and gentle at first, but soon grew heated and passionate. Zeref had allowed his hands to wander down to the blond's waist. Naruto was fisting his shirt, kissing back enthusiastically.

This particular memory always brought a soft smile as he touched his fingertips to his lips, trying to remember the exact feel of Naruto's lips on his own.

That night, the blond straddled his hips, the two kissing passionately, unable to get enough of one another. Naruto pulled back for air, eyes still closed as he breathed quickly. Zeref didn't spare a moment and started to kiss down his neck.

The blond made a sound of appreciation and tilted his head, giving Zeref better access to the tan skin. Naruto moaned softly as Zeref sucked on a sensitive spot on his neck. The sound made Zeref harden. He knew he had to stop, or things would go too far, but he didn't have the strength to as Naruto tilted his head back and started kissing him again.

They got caught up in the moment, Zeref will admit, but neither of them regretted it afterwards. The blond had shifted in his lap, accidentally rubbing their erections together. The two parted instantly to moan rather loudly.

Naruto panted, cheeks burning as he ground down on Zeref again. Zeref tilted his head back, resting it against the tree behind him as he groaned, eyes closing. He didn't have the strength to stop, but he also didn't want to stop.

Naruto did it again, marvelling in the sounds the raven made. He leant forward, starting to kiss at Zeref's neck as his hands trailed down the older's chest, slowly making their way to where he knew Zeref wanted them to be the most.

Zeref gripped his hips tightly as Naruto dipped his hands into his pant, fingertips brushing Zeref's hot erection. The man moaned softly, one hand still gripping his waist, the other dragging up and under his shirt.

Naruto gripped Zeref's member as the other pinched his nipple, both moaning almost simultaneously. Naruto slowly start to move his hand up and down, carefully watching his lover's expression.

His member became more slick as Naruto spread pre cum over it, making it more pleasurable for him. Zeref slid his hand down the blond's bare chest, fingers dipping into his pants, pulling out the blond's erection. Naruto moaned loudly at the contact, blush darkening as Zeref started to pump him in time with his own rhythm.

Zeref connected their lips in a feverish kiss, breathing irregular as their hands started to move a little faster. Naruto came first, Zeref not too far behind. It was a mess, but well worth it. The blond had laid against his chest, face burried in his neck as he panted, trying to regain his breath.

In the end, they had to find a stream to clean themselves and their clothes in. It was cold. The blond cuddled up to him, snuggling into him, arms wrapped around his waist, face pressed into his neck. The blond's side was leaning heavily on his stomach, legs in between his own.

This particular memory never failed to make him blush, yet smile at the same time. They had fallen asleep easily that night, and he still yearns to feel Naruto's weight against him again.

Zeref would sigh and rub his hands over his face, frustrated. Where was his heart and who had him? Who was keeping his love from him? When he found out, he was not going to hesitate in killing that person. He had to find him. He had to find his Naruto.

It was a few weeks after that memory, when he lost control of his magic for the first time around Naruto. After they both admitted their feelings for one another, they would walk hand in hand, Naruto sometimes hugged his arm as they walked, and Zeref was in pure bliss.

That bliss had blinded him, causing him to forget the reason why he never allowed anyone around him. He had woken up that day, just plain feeling off. He was silent most of the time, trying to figure out what was wrong with him. He was struck with realisation, which caused him to freeze, pulling Naruto to a stop.

Naruto turned to look at him in question, wondering why exactly his lover had stopped. Zeref had looked terrified then, completely frozen in fear. Naruto had moved closer, frowning.

"Zeref?" He asked. "What's wrong?"  
"You have to leave," Zeref said in a whisper.  
"Leave? But why?" Naruto asked in confusion.  
"Now!!" Zeref snapped.

The blond flinched away from him, letting go of his hand in the process, a hurt look on his face. Zeref instantly wanted to reach out and apologize, but stopped when he felt his own magic start to rise in his panic.

It happened so fast. Naruto's eyes had widened as he sensed Zeref's magic rising, taking a step back, thinking his lover was going to attack. Zeref begged and pleaded for Naruto to run away, but it was too late.

His magic released in a wave of darkness, killing everything in it's path. Naruto stood stock still in shock. When Zeref's magic collided with him, he collapsed almost instantly, coughing up blood before stilling, skin pale.

Zeref panted from the exertion, eyes wide. The tears fell before he even laid eyes on his blond. Guilt took his breath away, temporarily immobilizing him as he looked at the blond. He couldn't tell if he were still alive.

He should have chased him away sooner, or better yet, he shouldn't have let him stay in the first place. He shouldn't have allowed any of them to get so attached. After a few deep breaths, he somehow staggered onto his feet, stumbling towards the blond.

He fell to his knees beside him, hands hovering over the blond's body. He didn't disintegrate like everything else, so that was a good sign, he supposed. Gently, he rolled the blond onto his back, leaning forward and pressing his ear to the blond's lips.

Relief nearly made him collapse. The blond was breathing. His breathing only seemed to be a little off, which was good, he supposed. He picked up the blond, and walked, searching for a place to stay for the night.

Naruto was unconscious for an entire day before he stirred, a groan alerting Zeref that he was waking up. He was surprised that the blond woke up so soon, but he didn't ponder it too long.

He was by Naruto's side, watching those beautiful eyes flutter open. He seemed a little dazed, but when he looked at him, a smile instantly spread across the blond's lips. Naruto sat up with little to no trouble, throwing his arms around Zeref and kissing him.

Zeref kissed back, far too relieved and a little too confused to object. He asked Naruto if he wanted to leave, even tried chasing him away, but the blond simply refused. He stated that his healing was far too quick for Zeref's magic to kill him without him actively trying.

It was because of this reason, and plenty more, that he allowed the blond to stay. Naruto was strong, that he had proven by surviving Zeref's unwilling attack. He would always frown at this memory, though end up smiling a little.

They were together for nearly three years when they experienced one of the worst winters thus far. The blond would shiver and shake in his arms at night, unable to find the necessary heat to keep him from trembling. Zeref was determined to find them a place to stay.

It took a few day, but they eventually stumbled upon an abandoned house at the edge of the woods. Zeref went inside first to check and make sure nobody was there. When he called the blond in, Naruto practically jumped into his arms, laughing brightly.

They were able to find wood to start a fire in the fireplace. The small house had warmer clothes, a bed barely big enough for the two of them, blankets and even food. Zeref could only assume that whoever lived there before left in a hurry, or died.

That night, Naruto forced Zeref to lay down next to him. He was on his back, the blond cuddled into his side, every single blanket available draped over them. It was nice and warm. Naruto had his head resting on his chest, one arm draped around his stomach.

Zeref had one arm around him, the other just resting at his side. It was mostly quiet, except for the wind outside. Naruto eventually got bored and started to fiddle with his shirt. He raised it slightly, a few inches of Zeref's pale skin peeking out.

Naruto would run his fingers over the skin revealed on his stomach, trying to stifle his giggles as Zeref's breath would hitch occasionally. The blond kept himself busy doing that until he got bored again, slipping his hand up his lover's stomach, then back down.

It was a soothing gesture, one that made his eyes flutter closed and nearly made him fall asleep, until the blond boldly ran his fingers over his clothed member. Zeref made a strange noise as his eyes snapped open.

Naruto turned his head to look up at him innocently.  
"What are you doing?" He asked, not trusting that innocent look.   
Naruto grinned mischievously. "Trying to get you interested," he replied, runing his fingers over Zeref's member again, before pressing his palm against him.

Zeref stared him, eyes a little narrowed.  
"Are you interested?" Naruto asked, pressing his palm down a little more firmly.  
Zeref made a soft sound of appreciation, resting his head back against the pillow, eyes closed.

Naruto had cheered softly and sat up, moving down in between Zeref's legs. The blond leaned up, raising his lover's shirt farther up, kissing him along his abdomen. He trailed kisses up to his navel then back down, trailing kisses along the waistband of his pants

Naruto sat back after a while and started to crawl up Zeref's body, sitting down on his stomach. The two stared into each other's eyes before Naruto leant down, connecting their lips.

It was passionate and heated right from the start. Zeref gripped the blond's hips tightly, one hand trailing down toward his member. Zeref started to palm him through his pants, causing Naruto to moan into the kiss.

Naruto gently bucked into Zeref's hand, a surprised noise making it passed his lips as the older flipped them over, Zeref hovering over Naruto. The blond spread his legs, smiling as Zeref settled between them, their erections brushing together for a moment.

Naruto tugged at Zeref's shirt, demanding the article of clothing come off. The raven sat back, taking his shirt off and throwing it to the side. Naruto cupped Zeref's neck with both hands as they started to kiss again.

The blond wrapped his legs around Zeref's waist, forcing the older to grind their hips together. They both broke the kiss, moaning at the contact. Zeref did it a few more times as he helped Naruto out of his shirt.

The blond reached between them, tugging at his pants, watching as they slid down to sit lowly on his pale hips.  Zeref smiled as he leaned back, both of them getting rid of the remainder of their clothes.

They each took a moment to appreciate the other's body, before Naruto became impatient and pulled Zeref back down on him, connecting their lips in a messy kiss. Zeref trailed his fingers down the blond's body, taking a hold of his shaft and pumping it a few times.

Naruto moaned into the kiss, bucking his hips into Zeref's hand. Zeref started to kiss down his neck, holding three fingers towards the blond's lips. Without hesitating, the blond took them in his mouth, sucking on them, coating them in saliva.

Zeref continued attacking his neck, leaving multiple marks. He pulled away once he thought the blond had wetted his fingers enough. He reconnected their lips as he touched the blond's entrance, gently pressing one finger into the blond.

Naruto made a small sound, though continued to kiss his lover. After moving the single digit around, he added a second. The blond moaned into the kiss, pulling away so that he could catch his breath. Zeref attacked his neck once more as he moved his fingers, spreading them in a scissor motion to loosen the blond up.

He added the third finger, still scissoring, but now feeling for that special bundle of nerves that would send pure ecstasy through the blond. He grinded his fingers down a little harder, reaching deeper.

The blond moaned, back arching, nails digging into Zeref's upper arms. Zeref continued to spread the blond, getting impossibly hard as the blond let out the most sensual noises he has ever heard.

Impatient, he gently removed his fingers, ignoring the blond's whine in protest as he pumped himself a few times, using his own pre come as lubricant. It probably wasn't the best option, but he was far too impatient to go search for something more suitable.

Naruto spread his legs further, readying himself for what was to come. Zeref settled between his legs, the tip of his member rubbing lightly against his hole. Naruto moaned, sounding needy as he bucked his hips downwards.

Zeref pushed forward, his tip pressing into Naruto. The blond groaned in discomfort, but wrapped his legs around his lover and forcing him forward. Zeref eventually let go of himself, both hands gripping the blond's hips as he watched himself push into Naruto.

About halfway he had to be more forceful in his entry, but the blond digging his heel into his back, forcing him forward, encouraged him to continue. Both of them moaned once he was fully inside. Naruto panted, eyes clenched shut. It was more an uncomfortable feeling than actual pain, he would just need a few moments to adjust.

He felt so full, so right. He wanted Zeref to stay like that inside him forever. Zeref himself felt much the same. He struggled to restrain himself, he just wanted to pound into Naruto and his heat. He shuddered a little, moving his hips just a tiny bit.

Naruto moaned at that, moving his legs to press Zeref forward. Taking that as permission, Zeref slowly started to pull back and thrust in. Enthralled by the sounds Naruto was making, Zeref started to build up speed.

Naruto reached up, dragging Zeref down into a kiss, brows furrowed in pleasure as he encouraged Zeref to continue moving. Zeref hovered over Naruto, supporting himself on his forearms. The two continued to kiss, though it grew sloppier by the minute.

"Nngh, h-harder...please," the blond pleaded, moaning in between.  
Zeref complied, starting to thrust with more force, slightly changing the angle of his hips. Naruto pulled away from their sloppy kiss, eyes widening as he moaned loudly, back arching up off of the bed.

Zeref frowned before he smiled in amusement, repeatedly hitting that same spot. They were growing closer to their climax, Naruto's walls tightening around him. The blond grabbed him in a kiss as he came all over his stomach, muscles clenching tightly around Zeref.

He grunted, breaking off into a moan as he came deep inside the blond. Exhausted, Zeref allowed himself to lay down on top of the blond, head resting against Naruto's heaving chest. After a while, the blond started to run his fingers through the black locks, smiling as he stared up at the ceiling.

Eventually, Zeref rolled off of the blond, spooning the other, wrapping an arm around his waist. Naruto smiled as he felt his own back press against Zeref's chest, humming as the raven started running his fingers through his hair. The two fell asleep like that, snuggled in each others arms, warm and safe.

It was how they spent the rest of that winter, wrapped in a cocoon warmth, pleasure and safety. This memory never ceased to arouse Zeref when he thought of it, though he would refuse to touch himself. He wanted Naruto to be the one to do it, when he found the blond again.

Admittedly, at times, he just couldn't resist. At first glance, one might think Zeref was innocent, and perhaps even a little shy, but that was far from the truth. He would blatantly lie if he said he didn't share a few such moments with Mavis, however, they weren't quite as special as the ones he shared with Naruto.

It was that following summer when he lost him. This memory hurt most of all, because he wasn't able to do anything about it. They had been staying in a forest when Naruto wandered off as usual, saying how he wanted to find a stream to swim in.

Zeref allowed him, thinking nothing would happen. He was wrong. Hours later, Zeref grew worried and walked in the direction his blond had. He arrived at a stream not too far away, and felt his heart speed up at the sight. There was nothing, no one.

He walked closer, and spotted the blond's jacket and shirt laying on the ground, along with obvious signs of a struggle. He panicked, lost control of his magic, and killed the surrounding forest and wildlife. He went on a rampage, thinking that the researchers that had originally had Naruto, had captured him again.

He arrived at the facility and killed many. He left the patients unharmed, though he killed nearly every single staff member he came across. No one answered him though when he asked where Naruto was, and soon, he had looked through every single room.

He left that place, broken and empty. For three hundred years, he wandered around the world, desperately searching for his heart, and then he found Mavis. At first, he didn't want her to get close, but then again, just like Naruto, she wouldn't leave him alone.

And then, just like Naruto, she unwillingly left him. For another hundred years he searched, slowly losing hope that he'd ever find his lover. And then a thought hit him. Was Naruto even still alive?

That thought hurt more than anything. That was why he didn't try to stop Acnologia from attacking Tenrou Island, the reason why he decided to turn cold, and kill any and all affection for people. Because if Naruto was dead, then so was his heart, and in extension, so was he.

* * *

 

Crime Sorcière, an independent guild formed for the sole reason of atoning for their sins and defeating Zeref once and for all. A guild composed of former criminals and dark guild members looking to right all the mistakes they made.

To this date, there had only ever been eight members, seven, seeing as Ultear was no longer a part of them. They spent the majority of the year Fairy Tail had been disbanded searching for ways to defeat Zeref. Any information would suffice, really.

And that was when they stumbled upon some interesting information in a dark guild's library. Jellal read over the information, shock coursing through him. They found it. They found the solution to all their problems. So Jellal waited, and eventually sent Sorano to go and get the Fairy Tail members that were stranded in the ocean.

He arranged a meeting once they were all back together, Makarov eager at hearing the news he had to share. They arrived at the guild, pleased to see it rebuilt after Tartaros had blown it up. Once there, he and Makarov went into the office, discussing his findings.

Makarov was shocked beyond words. They discussed it further, whether this information was true or false, they both agreed it was worth at least looking into. Makarov then called in team Natsu, who would accompany Jellal on his mission.

"You called, master?" Erza questioned as she and the others entered, Gray shutting the door behind him.  
"Hm." Makarov hummed, nodding. "Crime Sorcière has discovered some interesting information," he stated.  
"Interesting how?" Natsu questioned.

Jellal nodded to Makarov and turned to the group, a stern expression on his face, alerting them that this was important.  
"A few months ago, we infiltrated a dark guild. It wasn't one of the main ones, but we still went through everything they had," he started.

"Richard stumbled upon some documents and briefly looked through them, though we never imagined we'd find such important information in such a small guild. The names Zeref and Acnologia appeared a lot on the documents,"

"And so, Richard brought me the documents. I read over them as the rest of Crime Sorcière continued their search," he paused briefly.  
"What did the documents say?" Lucy asked curiously.

"There is an abandoned medical facility deep in the eastern woods. It was rumoured that this facility once partook in human experiments, until someone murdered all the staff and freed all the patients. This story was never proven right, so the subject was dropped,"

"The documents stated that this facility had been working on a weapon strong enough to defeat Acnologia," Jellal stated.  
Surprised sounds filled the room.  
"Are you serious?" Natsu asked, taking a step forward.

Jellal nodded. "Yes. And it also said that this weapon might be strong enough to defeat Zeref, as well, however, there were some crucial pages missing. We searched the rest of that guild, but could find nothing. I can only assume that more information would be at this facility,"

"Is that why you called us here, master? You want us to go to this facility and search for more information?" Erza asked, turning back to the old man.  
"Yes." Makarov nodded. "You lot will go with Jellal and a few other members of Crime Sorcière to this facility and gather more info."

They nodded, understanding the burden of this mission straight away. At that moment, the way things were seemingly going to play out, they would need a weapon strong enough to defeat both Acnologia and Zeref.

That was how they found themselves tracking through woods, trying to ignore the fact that Jellal had somehow gotten them lost. The man denied it fervently, but eventually, his shoulders sagged in defeat. His entire team groaned in exasperation. Jellal turned beet red, completely embarrassed.

Jellal had decided to bring Erik and Macbeth along with him, choosing to leave the others behind. He believed that the two were best suited for the job, not to mention they were the stronger two of the guild. Erik snickered at him, making a snide remark about how Jellal just wanted to seem impressive in front of Erza, but failed miserably.

Jellal whirled around, scolding the other for making such insidious comments. It only served to make Erik laugh harder, Macbeth joining in at the embarrassed look on his face.

The two often liked to pick on Jellal, though the bluenet didn't mind all that much. Eventually, they stopped for a break in some shade. Jellal apologized profusely, but Erza just smiled kindly and waved him off, telling him that it happens sometimes.

Macbeth, surprisingly, wandered off deeper into the woods, not at all concerned about getting lost on his own. He knew Erik would find him, if he screamed hard enough. He wondered, humming an ominous tune when he brushed away some large leaves.

There it was, the facility they were searching for.  
"Erik!" He called, keeping his gaze on the building.  
It looked rather creepy. It was your typical tall, white building, paint chipping, windows broken, plants growing in and around it.

When he didn't hear anything after a few minutes, he grumbled in annoyance.   
"ERIK!!" He snapped.  
Distantly he could hear his reply. "What?!" Erik yelled back.  
"I FOUND IT!" He shouted.

He crossed his arms, knowing everyone would be making their way over.  
"Oh, so we weren't that lost, huh," Erik spoke as they approached the grumpy man.

Jellal blushed a little before walking forward, completely serious about their task. The inside of the building was even more creepy. There were vines growing on the walls and on the floor, pieces of glass scattered about.

It just generally had a creepy vibe. Lucy commented on the building, stating how scary it was. The group moved forward, Wendy and Lucy glancing around, jumping at the smallest sound.

Jellal moved to the receptionist area, going through scattered files, team Natsu starting to do the same.  
"You won't find what you're looking for at the receptionist desk," Macbeth stated.  
They all looked up at him.

"What?" Gray asked, confused.   
"Typically, the information we're looking for is held in the basement," he stated, arms folded, weight resting on one leg.  
"This place has a basement?" Natsu asked in surprise.

"Oh please." Macbeth held one hand out, turning and walking down a hall, the others following. "Places like these always have basements,"  
Sure enough, they found a staircase that led them far underground.  
"This place must be pretty old," Lucy commented as they descended down the stairs.

They went through a few doors, and then emerged into a large room with machinery, hospital beds and equipment. The group spread out around the room.  
"There are plenty of files just laying around," Wendy said as she picked up a stack of papers.

"This will take us hours to read through," Lucy stated as she picked up two papers.  
Natsu whined, shoulders sagging, feet dragging.  
"Alright. Spread out, see what you can find on this weapon," Erza said, instantly taking over.

They all nodded, moving in different directions.  
"Natsu, Gray," Erza called.  
The two turned to the woman curiously, receiving a glare that made them hug each other and cower.   
"Don't destroy anything," she said firmly.

"Yes ma'am!!" They said simultaneously before running off.  
It was mostly quiet as they searched, the only sounds being their footsteps and paper rustling as they turned pages.  They spent hours doing that, some of them growing a little frustrated when they found nothing useful.

"These are notes on their experiments. It looks like they really did experiment on humans," Lucy murmured to herself, though most of them could hear her in the deathly silence.  
Erik was slowly making his way towards Macbeth, wanting to take a little break and talk to the other.

Gray came across a locked, metal cabinet. It was stood slightly taller than him, having about four, large drawers, however, none of them would open. He froze the lock and broke it open, flinching at the loud sound it made in the silence.

When Erza didn't instantly bring down her wrath on him, he assumed he was in the clear and opened the first drawer. They seemed to mostly contain only medical files, stuff that didn't interest him. The second, had files on patients. Shrugging, he slowly started to read some of the files that caught his eye. Some even had photographs in them.

Erik came to stand beside Macbeth, his arm pressing against the other's. Macbeth barely glanced up at him before going back to reading through the file he was currently holding. Erik sighed, audible only to Macbeth.   
"What is it?" The dark haired man asked.

"Nothing, just taking a bit of a break, my eye is starting to hurt from all this reading," Erik spoke quietly.   
"Hm," Macbeth hummed in agreement.

It was silent between the two for a while, until Erik reached up and touched the other's hair, leaning on one hand, which was resting on the table in front of them.

Macbeth glanced up at him, giving him a strange look, but continued to read on. Erik took that as his permission to continue. He twirled a few strands of black hair around his finger. The strands dropped back down, curled gently.

He then mixed a few strands of black and white, watching as they mixed together interestingly. He soon started to fiddle with Macbeth's braid, though grew bored of that soon after. He then started running his fingers through the long, thick hair.

Macbeth continued his reading, occasionally dropping a file into a pile to his free side and picking up the next, choosing to leave Erik to do as he pleased, even if that meant playing with his hair.

Erik brushed away the hair resting in Macbeth's neck, licking his lips at the sight of the creamy skin. Leaning forward, he gently kissed the skin. Macbeth stilled, humming in appreciation as Erik started peppering his neck with gentle kisses.

He dropped the file he had been reading, tilting his head to the side to allow Erik more access, and closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations Erik was giving him.

He didn't care that there were other people, they could just not pay attention, go screw themselves, too, if they were offended. He was taking a break, they had been reading non-stop for hours now. And he knew exactly how he wanted to spend his break.

Macbeth took a hold of Erik's hand, leading him around a corner where they were more secluded. Erik smirked at him, one hand cupping his neck, the other resting on his hip. Erik pressed his hips to Macbeth's, forcing the smaller against the wall, trapping him there.

Macbeth brought one had to the back of Erik's neck, the other fisting his shirt. Erik ducked his head down, brushing their lips together sweetly. Macbeth tangled his fingers in the maroon coloured hair, tugging on the strands.

Erik chuckled, knowing what the gesture meant, leant down and pressed their lips together more firmly. Macbeth gently scratched his scalp in appreciation, gently moving his lips with Erik's.

Erik liked to start off slow. He liked his kisses to be gentle at first, but grow more heated and passionate the longer they kissed. He gently licked Macbeth's lips, asking for entrance. The raven slowly parted his lips, humming once their tongues touched and started to play.

Erik frowned. What the hell was that sound? It was like someone was whispering, but it was too soft for even him to make out. It was annoying. He kissed Macbeth deeper, growing more passionate, a little faster than usual.

"..lp," he caught the end of the whisper.  
He abruptly broke the kiss, turning his head to the side, trying to listen to what the whisper was saying.  
"What?" Macbeth asked, clearly annoyed.

Erik was silent for a few moments longer before he shook his head, turning back to his lover. "Thought I heard something," he said.  
And then he dove back down, claiming those delicious lips once more.

He was starting to get distracted by Macbeth when suddenly, he got hit by an onslaught of whispers, saying different things, words overlapping the others. Erik jerked away from Macbeth, one hand pressing to his temple.

Macbeth frowned at him in concern, stepping forward, wanting to somehow help. Erik made a sound of pain, alarming his lover.  
"Hey," Macbeth's voice penetrated the whispers.

Erik opened his eye, not having even noticed that he had clenched it shut, and there he was, the beauty that so captivated him. Macbeth was looking at him, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

"Just focus on me, okay," he said, gently cupping Erik's cheeks in both his hands. "Focus on my voice, my thoughts," he instructed calmly.  
And suddenly, that was all Erik could do. His hearing and mind was filled with Macbeth's thoughts. Thoughts mostly surrounded around them, some even a little inappropriate, though still appreciated.

It was a good distraction, the whispers fading away. Once Macbeth was sure his lover was alright, he took a tiny step back, offering Erik a bit of personal space, though he didn't pull his hands away.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, allowing the concern he felt to seep into his voice and onto his expression.

Erik nodded, smiling at the obvious concern coming from his lover, and took him by the waist, pulling the smaller flush against his chest, and bent down, pressing their lips together firmly.  
"I am, thanks," he said once he pulled away.

Macbeth frowned up at him. "Don't do that again," he stated.  
Erik chuckled, but nodded anyway, pressing a kiss to Macbeth's forehead, before resting his chin on his head, forcing the other into a hug. Macbeth didn't fight the hug, instead resting his head on the taller's chest, listening to his heart beat.

Erik smiled, content.  
"Help me," the voice whispered again.  
It had sounded as though the person had whispered it right in his ear. Erik turned his head to look behind him, slowly letting go of his lover. There was something back there, he just knew it.

Gently, he took Macbeth's hand in his own and walked along the wall he had pressed his lover to not too long ago. It was darker back here, but not so much that they couldn't see. There was a large curtain obscuring their vision. Macbeth reached forward and pulled it back.

There, in a large tube of some sort, floated a person. A young man, no older than twenty, if he even aged that far. The liquid he was submerged in was glowing slightly, allowing them the perfect view. He was obviously male, with blond hair, tan skin, whisker like marks on his cheeks.

He was floating there, almost seeming dead, wearing nothing but his underwear.  
"You might want to come see this," Erik called over his shoulder, his voice echoing around the room.

He could hear multiple footsteps walking towards them, then a few gasps.  
"This is horrible," Lucy whispered in horror, a hand covering her mouth.  
"Is he still alive?" Erza asked.  
Jellal walked forward, hands hovering over a large keyboard in front of the tube.

He didn't know what to do. How did he get the kid out of there? Slowly, the group started looking around there. Erik stood in front of the tube, just staring, listening.   
"Look at this," Gray called, holding up a brown file.

He handed it to Lucy, who quickly started to read through it. It was a patient file, on the kid inside the tube.  
Her eyes widened as she read further and further.  
"Lucy?" Natsu asked, taking a step forward.  
"What's it saying?" Happy questioned.

"This...he's the weapon," she answered.  
"What?!" Erza asked, Jellal turning to her in alarm.  
Lucy nodded. "According to this, the researchers were experimenting on ways to expand magic power and make it stronger, as well as boost the healing of someone's body. It says here that this kid is the most successful experiment they had," she said softly.

"I found something, too," Gray spoke up.  
"What?" Jellal asked curiously.  
"There was this locked drawer, and they had files on previous patients, but the most recent file I could find, dates back to four hundred years ago," Gray stated.

"Four hundred years?!" Erza asked in alarm.  
Shocked, they all turned to look at the teen in the tube.  
"Does that mean that this kid is over four hundred years old?" Jellal asked quietly.

"Apparently so," Macbeth spoke up.  
"We need to get him out of there," Jellal said sternly.  
If this boy was the weapon, then so be it, he'd take the kid with them. He hadn't expected to find the weapon, but it didn't matter.

Erza requipped a sword, running to the tube, and slashing it with her weapon. The liquid sprayed out as the glass cracked and then broke apart entirely. The kid was washed out, though didn't move. The group approached him, staring down at the blond.

They may not have realized it, but they had just started the events that would lead up to the greatest moment in history. They may have found a weapon, but they didn't realize just how powerful a weapon this boy was.

* * *

 

They made it all the way back to Fairy Tail without the teen waking up. This concerned them a little, but Wendy assured them that once they reached the guild, she should be able to wake him with her healing magic.

Makarov was beyond surprised in hearing that the boy was the weapon, and after discussing it with team Natsu and Crime Sorcière, he left to speak with the remainder of the guild. They were ordered to evacuate the city, there was no doubt a war was coming.

As everyone left to do as told, Makarov asked Wendy to please use her healing magic in order to wake the blond. Wendy did just that.  
They waited with bated breath, a tense silence settling in the room as they waited.

Five minutes later, the boy's lips parted, a soft sound escaping them as his eyes fluttered open. The blond blinked up at the ceiling, confusion following not too long after. Where was he? Where was-? ...Where was who?

Slowly, he sat up, briefly unaware of the stares around him. He stilled once his gaze rested on the people around him. His brows furrowed.   
"Who are you?" He asked curiously.  
"Could ask you the same thing," Macbeth stated.

The blond frowned deeply at him, giving him a sceptical look.  
"I'm Naruto," he answered after a while, pointing to himself.  
"Macbeth, these fools are, well, fools, they can introduce themselves, I'm not doing it for them." He crossed his arms, an amused smile on his lips.

Naruto tilted his head to the side before chuckling, then glanced around at his surroundings, smiling as his blue eyes twinkled with curiosity.  
"Where am I?" He asked, gaze searching over the group of faces staring at him.

Makarov cleared his throat. "Yes, my apologies. I'm Makarov, master of the guild Fairy Tail, which is where you are now," he spoke kindly.  
Naruto tilted his head. "What's a guild?" He asled curiously.

They looked at him suspiciously.  
"Tell me, what's the last thing you remember, my boy?" Makarov spoke up again.  
"Well, I was on my way to take a swim in that stream in the woods when..." he trailed off, shoulders drooping, gaze saddening. "They got me again, huh," he mumbled.

A heavy silence settled over them.   
"Are you aware of how long you've been stuck in that tube?" Erza asked suddenly.  
The blond looked up at her, averting his eyes after a moment, shrugging.   
"I'm not quite sure, but I'm guessing it's been a while," he said.

"Quite a while indeed. Four hundred years to be exact," she stated.  
The blond turned to look at her, eyes wide in horror, lips parted. Four hundred years? But what about...?  
"Naruto, we need to ask you a favour." Jellal stepped forward.

They spent a while filling the blond in, telling him about the threat of the world being destroyed by Acnologia. That the researchers had experimented on Naruto to find a way to defeat Acnologia. Tentatively, Jellal asked the blond if he would fight for them.

Before the blond could even think of denying, Lucy cut in, saying that if he did, he would save everyone, and by defeating Acnologia, they could focus on defeating Zeref. She revealed that by unleashing his magic power, both Acnologia and Zeref would sense it, and hopefully come here.

Naruto instantly recognised Zeref's name, eyes widening. If he did this, he would finally be reunited with his love. He barely thought it over before agreeing. First though, he would need some clothes, and maybe some food?

Erik had heard his thoughts perfectly clear, but decided not to say anything. If Naruto really was Zeref's lover, then maybe he would calm down and just leave, live peacefully with his blond by his side.

The guild was silent, most of the members having left to protect Magnolia's citizens, as per their master's orders. The only ones there other than team Natsu, Crime Sorcière, Makarov and Naruto, were Gildarts, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Lily and Juvia.

The Master ordered drinks for everyone, and food for the blond. A sense of foreboding settled over them. Erik could hear some of them worrying that this might be the last time they spent time with everyone.

Suddenly, panic settled in him. What if this was the last time he saw his own guild mates. What if he never saw Macbeth again? What if he died? Or worse, what if Macbeth died. Shuddering, he focused on the grumpy man's thoughts, distracting himself.

Macbeth was sighing, thinking about sleeping, but also wanting to finish that book he started reading before leaving for the mission. His thoughts suddenly drifted off to cats. He pictured one incredibly cute one in his mind, smiling with his eyes closed as he even pictured a cute, tiny meow.

Macbeth seemingly giggled in his mind, before it drifted off to wanting to sleep. Then he thought about how he wanted to sleep on top of Erik. No, better yet, with Erik. Without clothes on. Preferably with Erik inside of him. He took a while pondering the subject.

He raised one hand, resting his chin in his palm as he thought of various things he wanted to try, different positions. At one glance, one wouldn't guess he was busy thinking about sex. Erik's face was beet red.

Then he heard Juvia say something to Gray about marrying him. Macbeth then pondered that subject, briefly picturing the bluenette in a dress. Then he suddenly pictured Jellal in a wedding dress, Erza wearing the suit. He smiled that same, closed eye smile.

He pictured himself in a wedding dress Erik in a suit, but frowned. He pictured Erik in the wedding dress, but frowned even more. Mmh. He then started to imagine a normal, married life with Erik.

Domesticity. It just didn't seem to suit them. He suddenly started picturing what their children would look like. He started blushing almost instantly. It wasn't like they even could have children! His cheeks darkened even farther.

Suddenly, he was pulled from his seat, dragged farther into the guild where no one could hear or see them, giving them more privacy. Erik ceased the tight grip he had on Macbeth's wrist, pushing him roughly into a wall. The raven's pale cheeks were still tinged red as he looked up into Erik's eyes.

"You really think of strange things," Erik stated.  
Suddenly, his pale cheeks were blood red, embarrassment flooding him. Erik chuckled, raising his right hand, running it through Macbeth's thick, long hair. Erik will admit that he has a slight obsession with his lover's hair.

He tilted his head, lips connected with Macbeth's. This particular kiss turned heated and passionate fairly quickly. Erik was fuelled by his desire to show Macbeth how much he appreciated him. To be with him one last time, because no one knew what could happen in the next few hours...

Macbeth's arms were wrapped around his neck, kissing back with just as much passion. Erik had his hands on the smaller male's waist, one hand soon traveling up and under the shirt, rubbing at the soft skin on his side. Macbeth moaned softly at the touch.

Encouraged, Erik's hand travelled further up his chest, thumb dragging over his left nipple. Macbeth broke ths kiss to moan a little louder, panting and trying to catch his breath Erik started kissing his neck.

He hummed at the feeling, one hand trailing down Erik's body. Hand pressed firmly on Erik's chest, dragging it down his stomach, coming to a rest on Erik's wristband, curling his fingers into the fabric, pulling the male closer to him.

Erik grunted as their hips connected, members rubbing together through fabric. Macbeth licked his lips, moaning as Erik sucked on a sweet spot on his neck, hand dipping in the man's pants, fingers brushing his erection.

Erik bit into the skin on his neck, drawing a few beeds of blood. Macbeth grunted, turning his head to catch Erik's lips in a kiss as he took a firm hold of his member. Erik gently rocked his hips against his hand, kissing him sweetly.

His member was getting hard quickly. Erik brought his hand down from Macbeth's chest, palming his member through his pants. Macbeth moaned into the kiss. After a small while, Macbeth swatted Erik's hand away, pulling his erection out of his pants and pressing them together, wrapping his hand around both of them, pumping them together.

Erik moaned, grabbing the pale hips in a bruising force, before trailing his hands to his back, dipping them into Macbeth's pants and squeezing his ass. Macbeth broke their kiss in order to kiss the tan neck, Erik shuddering lightly at the added sensation.

Erik moved his hand, pressing a finger against the smaller man's hole, gently pressing one finger into him. Macbeth moaned hotly in his ear, moving his hips back into Erik's hand. Erik moved his finger about, pumping in and out. Soon, he added the second and third finger, dick twitching at the sounds Macbeth was making.

The smaller male released their erections, pulling Erik back into a kiss as he shed his pants and underwear, arms wrapping tightly around Erik's neck and shoulders. Erik tapped his now naked thigh, signalling for him to jump.

He did just that, arms holding tightly as he wrapped his legs around Erik's waist, the larger male pressing his back against the wall to help support him, hands resting comfortably below the naked thighs, supporting the smaller male's weight.

Erik took one of his hands, gripping his own member and pumping it a few times, spreading pre cum over it. He knew it wasn't the best lubricant, but he supposes, in this case, it was a good thing Macbeth was a bit of a masochist.

He gripped his member, guiding it to Macbeth's entrance. With one, powerful thrust, he was in completely, both moaning in unison, both for different reasons. Erik, because Macbeth was unbearably hot and tight.

Macbeth moaned at the slight burn of being stretched so quickly, filled so completely. Erik gave him a moment to adjust, resting his hand back on his thigh, caressing the soft skin there. He rubbed one hand up and down his thigh, bending forward and capturing his lover's lips in a sweet kiss before he pulled out and thust back in.

Macbeth grunted, arms loosening around Erik's neck, but never letting go. He tightened his hold on the larger male's waist, using his leg muscles to push down on Erik, meeting his thrusts evenly.

Erik grunted, burying his face in Macbeth's neck, kissing, sucking and licking at the skin, deliberately licking over the bite wound. Macbeth moaned, bringing one hand up and tugging at Erik's hair.

Erik paused, shifting his hips, thrusting once more, slowly building up a rhythm. Macbeth continued to moan, though it wasn't really all that loud, he never was loud when they had sex, unless... Macbeth gasped suddenly, throwing his head back and releasing a loud moan. Unless he pounded into his prostate.

Macbeth closed his eyes, head still resting against the wall, brows furrowed as he continued to moan loudly.  
"Ahn, h-harder," he demanded.  
Erik complied, hips snapping forward with more force, groaning into his neck.

There were only three people currently in the guild that could possibly hear them. Gajeel and Laxus held neutral expressions, drinking their beers as if nothing was happening, as if they couldn't hear the moans and distant sound of skin slapping against skin.

Natsu, on the other hand, was beet red, eyes staring down at the table, hands clasped in his lap. Lucy and Jellal kept sending him strange looks, until Jellal glanced around the room, noticing who was missing, and then slapped his palm on his forehead. He kept sending Natsu and the other two dragon slayers looks of pity.

Macbeth was leant forward, hands gripping tightly on Erik's shoulders, forehead resting against his left shoulder. He still kept pace with Erik's thrusts, though he was getting noticeably weaker. They were getting close, both of them knew it.

Macbeth let go of one shoulder, reaching between them and grabbing his member, pumping himself in time with Erik's thrusts. Erik grunted, feeling Macbeth tighten around him. He grew impossibly tight, his hand moving to cover his mouth as he moaned loudly into Erik's shoulder as he came.

Erik grunted, burying his face in Macbeth's neck, and bit down hard on the skin, drawing blood. He spilled his seed deep inside his lover, his thrusts turning gentle as he rode out their orgasms. Macbeth rested against him, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

Erik pulled his head back, taking one hand to pull his lover's head to him, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss. After a while, he pulled out and set Macbeth down on his feet, still holding him to ensure he still had his balance.

They spent a few more minutes together, cleaning up and redressing. Erik then pulled his small lover into his arms, hugging him tightly. Macbeth tugged his head under his lover's chin, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Erik rested his head on Macbeth's head, hugging him tightly, just enjoying the other's presence. Macbeth seemed to sense his anxiety, but didn't say anything, just allowed the other to hold him.

When they returned to the main room, they received a disapproving look from Jellal, a strange look from Gajeel, and Natsu just refused to look at them at all. Macbeth shrugged at this, forcing Erik to sit next to him, and proceeded to fall asleep on his shoulder.

It was mostly silent, only a quiet murmur going around the room. Naruto stood after eating his ramen, getting ready to release his magic and lead their enemies straight to them. The blond smiled softly as everyone sat straight, Macbeth waking up and staring at him.

The blond then reached into his shirt, pulling out a small green crystal that hung around his neck with a black thread. Carefully, he took it off, placing it on the table next to him. Arms at his sides, he closed his eyes, focusing. His hair started to flutter as a wind picked up around him.

A mix between red and orange started to spark around him until it was completely visible, a wall of red orange magic. He opened his eyes, his pupils slitted and irises red. His magic power was overwhelming.

They had to cover their eyes in order to protect their vision from the violent wind. The blond continued to raise his magic power, until he was sure everyone would be able to sense it. He slowly pulled it all back in, panting once his aura and wind disappeared.

He picked the crystal up and slid it back over his head to rest around his neck. He smiled, sitting back down. Tensions rose as they knew their enemies were coming for them. It was only a matter of time now.

In all his years of searching, Zeref had imagined many different scenarios in which he would be reunited with his lover, his life, his heart. But this, was not one of them.

Of all the places he could be. Of all the people that could find him, it had to be Fairy Tail. Zeref could feel pure rage fill him at the thought. That damn guild has caused so much trouble for him, but this was the last straw.

He was going to them, he was going to take his heart back, and kill whoever tried to get in his way. He could already feel the pressure of Naruto in his arms, the feel of his kiss. He would take back his heart, then leave to live in peace. Pure bliss.

* * *

 

They sat and waited for about an hour, hearts beating nervously, trying to keep themselves busy. As the clock ticked, they could suddenly feel a very dark presence nearby. Everyone tensed, getting to their feet.

"What is that?" Lucy asked in fear.  
"It's Zeref," Natsu stated.  
"I never suspected he'd show up first," Jellal said, preparing for a fight.  
Naruto turned in his seat, facing the guild doors in anticipation.

A few silent moments later, the guild doors exploded inwards, wood splintering and flying everywhere. Once everything settled, Natsu growled at the sight of Zeref. His magic was rolling off of him in waves, a look of pure rage on his face.

This was her moment. She had waited years to see him again, and she would not let it slip from her grasp. She was going to convince him to stop his tyranny, no matter what. Only members of Fairy Tail could see her, but he was the exception.

Zeref stepped into the building, frown in place as he approached the scum that took his heart from him.  
"Where is he," he demanded.  
He could sense him, but he could not see him.  
"Give him to me and I might consider sparing your life," he stated, stopping a few feet away from the Fairy Tail members.

They were all stood in a line before him, tense and ready to fight. There were a few he couldn't recognise, but that mattered little to him.  
"I don't know who or what you're talking about, but we ain't giving anyone to you. Today's the day you end," Natsu spoke up, taking a threatening step forward.

Zeref's magic spiked once more as he scowled. "You're testing my patience, Natsu, now tell me where he is!" He rose his voice, swinging his hand to the side.  
Natsu smirked, leaning back as he placed both his hands on his hips. "I still don't know what you're talking about,"

Zeref felt his eye twitch before he walked forward, aiming to push passed them all, even shove some of them away if necessary, because he could sense him, he was close, and he refused to lose his love once more.   
"Out of my way," he hissed through clenched teeth as he neared Natsu.

Suddenly, he could feel familiar fingers wrap around his wrist, and he stilled. He couldn't keep the surprise from his face as he sensed a familiar presence behind him. Turning his head to look over his shoulder, blond hair, concerned blue eyes, pleading expression.

"Mavis?" He asked.  
"Please, you have to stop this," she said, loosening her grip on his wrist, but not letting go as he turned to face her better and give her a questioning look.

"The way you've been acting, it's not like you at all. I know you're afraid that you'll hurt someone, but that doesn't have to matter now. I can leave with you, be with you like we've always been. Just you and me," she said softly, gazing at him lovingly.

He considered her words, staring at her with an equally loving expression. With the way Mavis was now, he wouldn't have to worry that she'd get hurt because of his magic, or that she'd eventually leave him, or die from old age. None of these concerns would plague him, and he could live peacefully.

But, with her, he could never truly be happy. She could fill the void for a small while, but like it has happened in the past, she would not be enough. No one could ever even hope to replace Naruto so completely.

Slowly, a frown started to settle on his brow, the love and affection he felt for Mavis melted away, replaced solely by the desire to see his heart again. To touch him, feel him. He had chosen Mavis over his heart once before, but he won't make that mistake twice.

Erik cursed quietly under his breath. He had hoped that things would work out for the better, if Zeref left with Mavis, but it would seem Zeref had different ideas. With how agitated the black wizard was, Erik could easily hear his thoughts.

Erik glanced at Naruto from the corner of his eye. The blond was sitting patiently on a bar stool, arms crossed over his chest. Gajeel and Gildarts had moved in front of the blond the minute they could sense Zeref nearby. They had made a deal, after all. Naruto would defeat Acnologia, and they would take care of Zeref.

Erik himself was stood slightly in front of Macbeth, the other pressed against his back. Or, more accurately, Macbeth's right arm and side was pressed into his back, though it was more for Erik's comfort and reassurance than Macbeth's.

The dragon slayer knew that Macbeth could hold his own in a fight, hell, he probably stood a better chance against Zeref than anyone else in Crime Sorcière, excluding Jellal, of course. However, he couldn't help but feel protective and concerned, having just mated with his lover not too long ago.

Granted, it hadn't been their first time, far from it, but Erik always felt this overprotective and concerned until the next day. They probably shouldn't have had sex when they knew they were going to enter a serious fight, but he could barely contain himself.

Coupled with the thought of losing his lover and Macbeth's thoughts, he couldn't help but give in to the need to show his love to him. It's the way he's always been, at least, with Macbeth, that is. He likes to think that the same happens to every dragon slayer.

Erik was pulled from his thoughts when Zeref wrenched his wrist out of  Mavis' grip, glaring down at her.  
"I have no intention of going anywhere with you," he said.  
Zeref felt his heart clench slightly at the broken look Mavis gave him, but the sound of a chair scraping against the wooden floorboards drew his attention.

Naruto has had enough. He's been waiting patiently for Zeref to finish his conversation, but he wasn't exactly known for his patience. It's been four hundred years, he didn't exactly expect his lover to be alone for all those years, but he wanted him back, now, thank you.

The guild turned at the sound, shocked looks on their faces as the blond calmly stood from his seat. Gildarts and Gajeel parted, making way for the blond to walk through, thinking he wanted to get to Zeref in order to start a fight or something.

Zeref's eyes widened and lips parted slightly at the sight of his love, heartbeat speeding up as his lover's beautiful blue eyes raised to greet his own. Their eyes connected, and a soft smile stretched over the blond's lips. The blond hasn't changed at all, except for his clothes, he looked exactly as he did four hundred years ago.

It's as if no time at all has passed, and Zeref could feel the familiar warmth of his love for Naruto being rekindled. He could feel that void he had known for four centuries disappear as Naruto took a step towards him. Already, he could feel the familiar warmth and weight of Naruto pressed against him.

Mavis moved to interject, afraid of the results of a battle between two such powerful foes, but stopped once Zeref raised his arms, a smile stretching over his lips as he invited the blond to hug him. Multiple jaws dropped as the blond fell into Zeref, face nuzzling into his his shoulder as Zeref wrapped his arms around the blond.

Complete. Whole. That's how he felt at that moment. Naruto was warm, a welcome pressure against his chest as the blond pressed his face into his pale neck, inhaling his scent. Zeref could just cry.

He finally had his blond back in his arms, and he refused to ever let him go again. His lover, his life, was back in his arm, and it's like the past four hundred years of suffering never happened.

"WHAAAT?!!" Gajeel, Natsu, Gray and Happy shouted in unison. Macbeth could feel Erik relax a little, reaching back and taking his hand, squeezing it a little, though he didn't take his eyes off of Zeref.

"W-what's happening?" Lucy asked, confused.  
Zeref frowned as the blond pulled away, turning to the group in front of them, though he held one hand on his chest for reassurance.

"You guys," he said fondly, smiling softly. "I can never repay you, you reunited me with Zeref, thank you,"  
Zeref looked as surprised as everyone else, though for different reasons. Zeref gripped the hand on his chest, gaining the blond's attention again.

"What do you mean? Aren't they the one's that took you captive?" Zeref asked urgently.  
"No, no." The blond shook his head, smiling. "You know those researchers that had me before I met you? They were the ones who took me again,"

"We found him in an abandoned facility in the eastern woods. He was stuck in a tube, we rescued him and brought him here," Jellal informed as he, too, relaxed a little.  
Eastern woods? But that was the place he first went. All this time, the blond had been there, waiting for someone to find him.

Zeref lowered his head, hair casting shadows over his eyes as he silently berated himself for not looking around more thoroughly.

"Facilities as old as that one were some of the first to have had basements with secret entrances. Even we didn't know, if it weren't for Macbeth, there's no way you could have known," Erik comforted, having heard the other's thoughts.

Zeref looked at him, until Naruto grinned and looked up at him, beaming. "At least we're together again, right?"  
Zeref smiled as he placed one hand on a scarred cheek, thumb gently caressing the soft skin.

The moment was ruined, however, by the sound of a deep roar. The entire building and everything in it vibrated along with the sound. Everyone tensed once more, Zeref frowning up at the ceiling of the guild. He had sensed Naruto's magic power, it was only fair to assume others had, as well.

He had hoped that Acnologie would choose to ignore it, though. Now, they were facing a big problem. Should they fight, or flee? The determined look on Naruto's face told him he was going to fight. If the blond stayed to fight, then so would he.

"Is that..." Lucy trailed off in fear.  
"Acnologia," Gajeel confirmed.  
Erik turned, Macbeth turning his gaze to him from the ceiling, a surprised sound leaving his lips when Erik enveloped him in his arms. Sorano would have commented on it teasingly, were it not for the crippling fear that washed over her.

Acnologia roared a few more times before it grew suspiciously quiet.  
"Is he gone?" Levy asked quietly.  
Erik tightened his grip on Macbeth as he listened, turning to look at the entrance to the guild, never once letting go of his lover. He could hear footsteps.

"Kuhahaha!!" Someone laughed, footsteps growing louder.  
Naruto tilted his head as a tall, largely built man stopped at the entrance to the guild, a frown in place. He had long blue hair and blue markings all over his body.

"Who are you?" Naruto broke the silence.  
"That's Acnologia," Zeref stated.  
The blond's rose his brows in realization.  
"Your magic power is immense." Acnologia acknowledged, tilting his head slightly. "I wonder, will you provide me with at least a moment's entertainment?"

* * *

 

Erik used to pride himself in his rather calm demeanour and ability to think rationally. All his life, he had no one except for Cubelios, but that didn't really count, did it. Not really. He wanted, needed, companionship.

His one true prayer was to hear the voice of his only friend, but even he knew that was impossible. Cubelios, his one true friend, was only a snake, after all. His second wish, though, could come true, if he searched in the right places.

He wanted love. He wanted someone who could hold him at night, provide him with warmth and safety. However, he didn't know where to look. He spent most of his time training with the other Oracion Seis members, he didn't have time to search for a lover.

Ever since they were children, after Brain took them away from the Tower of Heaven, they spent most of their time together. In some, twisted way, he saw his fellow guild members as a sort of family.

Until one day, that all changed. Brain had given them all a while off, telling them it was just as important to rest their bodies as it was training. It was one of the single nicest things the man had ever done.

Erik had wandered off, not knowing where to go or what to do until he reached the library. Shrugging, he entered, thinking, maybe he could find some information on dragons, and the lacryma implanted in his body.

It was silent as he entered and started to search, it was slightly unnerving. He found a book on different magical powers and decided to read that. He found a secluded corner, and started to read. He was somewhere in his middle teens, if he recalls.

He was there for nearly thirty minutes when Midnight stumbled in. Literally. Brain had called the teen aside for some personal training, and it would seem he had been too hard on the younger.

Midnight had cuts of various degrees decorating his skin, dark bruises, his lower lips was split and still bleeding. One arm was hugging his ribs as he limped, favouring his left leg. There were dark circles under his eyes, his magic power completely depleted.

Midnight clenched his teeth as his eyes wandered around the room, searching for a comfortable place to rest. Their eyes connected. Erik felt drawn to the other, suddenly. He didn't react when Midnight started to limp over towards him, continued to pretend to read his book as the other collapsed next to him.

He did start, however, when Midnight suddenly rested his head on his shoulder. Were it not for his exceptional hearing, he would have been oblivious to the small, pained whimpers and moans that escaped passed Midnight's lips.

He said nothing, did nothing, just allowed the smaller to use his shoulder as a cushion. Soon after he became aware of Midnight sliding down his chest, and eventually ended up in his lap, eyes shut tightly, teeth gritted as his pained noises started to grow in volume.

Erik blinked at him a few times before he placed his book to the side, forced the other to sit up and walked away. He had been well aware of the longing look Midnight sent him.

He returned a few minutes later with a medical kit and water bottle in hand, and sat down next to the raven once more. He spent a rather long while cleaning and bandaging the other's wounds.

By the time he had finished, Midnight had passed out from the painkillers Erik had given him, coupled with his exhaustion. Erik had sat back and pulled the smaller to lie on him again.

Ever since then, they had grown close. Far closer than any of the other guild members. It didn't take Erik too long to figure out his feelings for Midnight, and instead of dwelling on it too long, he marched straight to his room, and kissed him.

It was awkward, at first, but Midnight soon started to return his affections, and they grew even closer. Soon after, they found themselves openly kissing and showing any and all kinds of affection, until they went even further.

Machbeth would halfheartedly deny that he didn't like the overprotective way Erik got after they had sex. In all honesty, he loved it when the dragon slayer got that way.

They loved each other, even admitted to it and told each other so once in a while. But at that moment, Erik wished he had said it more. The moment Acnologia finished his words, Naruto attacked him.

The Fairy Tail guildhall was destroyed within minutes. Acnologia was ridiculously outnumbered, but he kept pace with all of them. He was slightly weaker in his human form than when he was a dragon, and they all took advantage of that.

Until Acnologia passed all of them, going straight for Macbeth, who had been deflecting his magic the entire time, with great difficulty. This seemed to have annoyed Acnologia to no end, and so, he attacked Macbeth.

Erik could hear the breath leaving his lovers lungs, his ribs cracking and breaking under the sheer force of Acnologia's punch. He didn't go flying, no, he seemed to double over, weight resting unwillingly against Acnologia.

The dragon smirked at this, pulling his fist back and burying it into his stomach again and again. Blood flew passed Macbeth's lips as his legs trembled under him, until Acnologia stepped away from him and he collapsed to the ground, breath wheezing as he choked on his own blood.

It was choas after that. Erik wished he said those precious words more. He lost all control of his magic, allowing his rage to control him as he blindly attacked Acnologia. He was half aware of the fact that the other dragon slayers, minus Wendy, Naruto and Zeref were right beside him.

He had glanced back, watching as Wendy knelt beside Macbeth and started to heal him. At least his lover was unconscious and probably unaware of all the pain he must have been in.

They managed to catch Acnologia off guard and dealt some real damage, until he got so angered that he changed back into his dragon form. They were tired, and unsure how they were going to be able to fight the other.

Naruto then took off his necklace, handing it to Zeref, telling him that it would all be over soon and then they could go back to living in peace. Zeref had smiled, leaned forward and kissed Naruto.

The blond had smiled back before he left. He was directly below Acnologia when he channelled his magic. At first, his magic was a dark red, but soon turned into a bright orange, then started to take shape. His magic surrounded him and turned into a giant, golden fox with nine tails.

Buildings were destroyed, craters in the ground, but it was all worth it. Macbeth woke up around halfway through the fight, groaning as he sat up, only to be enveloped in a crushing hug by Erik.

He never once let go of his lover as they both turned their attention back to the fight. It didn't drag on that long. Naruto ended it all by summoning a dark, heavy magic to the foxes mouth. It formed a giant, purple ball, that shot off at an incredible speed.

The ground shook, light blinding as it exploded, obliterating Acnologia. It was surreal at first, one of their greatest enemies were defeated, seemingly so easily.

They celebrated. Hugging, kissing, cheering. It was a relief to be rid of such a powerful foe. They tensed, though, when Naruto and Zeref approached. The blond bowed, thanking them once again for reuniting him with his love.

Zeref then stated that they would leave and live peacefully side by side, and would not bother anyone. Master Makarov stepped forward, offering them Tenrou Island in exchange that they not cause trouble.

They agreed, thanking them all once more, and left. Erik watched as they left, Macbeth still hugged to his chest. Once they were out of sight, he pulled his lover into a long, loving kiss. He was relieved, they could live together now, in peace.

The first thing he wanted to do now, though, was find nice hotel, take a long, hot bath and sleep with Macbeth cuddled into his chest. Then, when they were both well rested, he would spend hours making love to him, and make sure he told Macbeth how much he loved him, over and over.

Zeref smiled as they walked side by side, hand in hand, just like old times.  
He was finally reunited with his heart, and nothing could take him away from him. Things would go back to the way they were before, and they'd live together, forever, in peace.

 


End file.
